Unknown Attraction!
by Forever-In-Love 63
Summary: Beginning their third year together were Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo and Pansy. The group were as happy as can be, but witch lucky people will have and unknown attraction for each other, What will happen to these two with an unknown attraction? and will they end up together? Who knows….
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my readers, **

**so I am back and with a squeal to Unknown Soul Mates. For those of you that haven't read it that's okay because you don't really have to read it to understand this squeal but it would really help to know whats happened in case it flips over to Hermione and Draco and i would also just love it if you read it but enough talking from me and on to the first chapter of Unknown Attraction!**

**yours **

**Forever-In-Love 63.**

**####################################  
**

**(Daphne's P.O.V)**

It was the middle of the summer holidays and I was bored as bored can be I have done my holiday assignments, but what to do now, maybe I see if I can have Mione, and pans, stay for a couple of days or the week before year 3. I get up and leave the family library to go talk to mum,

"hey mum do you have time so we could talk?"

"sure Daph I always have time. For you and your sister. What is it you would like to talk about?"

"well you see I was wondering if the week before school starts back if I could have Pans, Mione stay that while week?"

"sure Daph I'm sure it should be fine with your father as well I check and let you know after dinner, if so after I have said yes you will need to write a letter to your 2 friends asking them, okay?"

"yes mum thank you!."

**(after dinner that night)**

I was sitting in my room reading, a knock came at my door my mothers distinctive knock to be exact

"come in mum" I shout

"darling I have talked to your father and he has said that he is fine with you having friends over as long as you clean up after your selves"

I squeal and launch at mum to hug her

"thank you, thanks you! I'm going to write up the letters so all I have to do it send them"

"okay sweet heart" mum said and kisses my head.

Dear Hermione,

I was just wondering if you would like to stay at mine for the last week of school. My parent are happy to take us to supply shopping and to the train. Owl me back with your reply my owl will stay and await a reply.

Your

Daphne.

Dear pans,

I was just wondering if you would like to stay at mine for the last week of school. My parent are happy to take us to supply shopping and to the train. Owl me back with your reply my owl will stay and await a reply.

Yours

Daphne.

And with that done she changed into her PJ's and when to bed.

**(next day)**

I had just sent the letter to Mione and pans, so I when to have breakfast and wait for a reply from the girls, at about 11:30 I saw my owl flying back to me with Hermione's reply,

"hey boy, got Mione letter for me"

Daph,

I would love to stay the week before school starts and my parents are happy to let me come as the have a convention to go to that week and were going to be leaving me home but like the idea of me with you and family over leaving me home alone. Owl me with the details on when, where and what time you want to meet to get me.

Your

Mione.

"Daph! Pansy in the fire place!"

I ran inside to the fire please.

" hey pansy"

"hey Daph, just letting you know, I can come but not for the while week just for 2 days."

"that's fine pans, I'll let you know when, where and what time we will meet."

"sure great, got to go Daph."

I ended the call and went to find and talk to mum I found her sitting in the sitting room

"hey mum," I say as I sit opposite her.

"so what's the answers?"

"Mione is staying the while week, as her parents are going to a convention that week and like the idea of her here rather the home alone and pans can't come for the whole week but is coming for 2 days."

"that's fine darling. I'll talk to your father about when we will get Hermione, pans can just flew over."

"thank you so much mum I'll leave you to relax."


	2. Notice please read!

Hey my readers,

This it unfortunately not an update i just wanted to inform you all that i haven't given up or anything i am just not going to update till i get the edited copy of chapter 1 and edited Chapter 2, that and as i have assessment that i have been busy with so i just ask that you be patient with me till i get the chance.

this is not staying once i have chapter 2 i will replace this with chapter 2.

thanks,

Forever-In-Love 63 :)


End file.
